bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Boots
Flying Boots is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind some seed boxes and an old pair of boots that he is going to mend. Of course the two middle sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks gently on one of the big flowerpots. But Ben the Flowerpot Man is fast asleep and he doesn't hear so Weed knocks again. This time Ben hears Weed and he comes slowly yawning and stretching, he just says hello to Weed and then pops down and goes to sleep again. Weed laughs and knocks on the other big flowerpot, but Bill the Flowerpot Man is asleep too so she knocks again and this time Bill wakes up, comes up yawning and stretching, says hello to Weed and goes to sleep again. All is quiet and drowsy, then Weed knocks on both flowerpots and by the way she calls Bill and Ben know she thinks they are being lazy so they come up wide awake. Then Bill and Ben look around to see what the man who works in the garden has left them to play with and they can't see anything so they begin to grumble, they are just thinking of going back to bed when Weed tells them there is something to play with. But all the flowerpot men can see is the old pair of boots which they don't see what they can do with so they come out of their flowerpots grumbling. Bill and Ben sit on a boot each and suddenly the boot Bill is sitting on lifts itself up and tips him off, Bill is very surprised but Ben starts laughing and tells Bill that it was the boot that tipped him off. Then the other boot lifts itself up so high that Ben falls right off, now it is Bill's turn to laugh and soon Ben joins in. Bill and Ben start dancing around and when they finish, they discover the boots are dancing too. The flowerpot men ask the boots if they will play with them and the boots make a noise as in to say yes, so Bill and Ben start climbing into the boots but as they are doing so, the boots begin walking about, but they stop so that Bill and Ben can get in properly. Now that Bill and Ben are safely inside the boots, they begin to walk about again and then jump up and down. Bill decides that they can have a boot race and when the little flowers from the seed boxes hear this, they spring up together and get excited. Bill and Ben decide the one who gets to the flowerpots and back first will win the race so the boots get in line, but as Bill is counting, Ben's boot dashes off until Bill tells it and Ben that the race hasn't started yet so they come back. Bill counts again and the boots dash off but Ben's boot goes so fast that it can't turn round, Bill's boot turns round and as it gets closer to the finish line, Bill is confident that he will win, but then Ben's boot flies past just as Bill nearly wins. Bill is disappointed that he lost the race until Ben tells him that the boots can fly, then both boots lift off the ground and fly around the bottom of the garden. When the boots land on the ground, Bill and Ben get out and they and the boots start dancing again. The flowerpot men think it has been so funny to play with a pair of boots they laugh a lot. Then Weed calls out to say the man who works in the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path, so Bill and Ben say goodbye to the little flowers and the boots who they thank for playing, then they hurry back to get into their flowerpots again. Bill and Ben say goodbye to each other and Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * The Boots * The Little Flowers * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill and Ben * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * Question: '''Which flowerpot man won the boot race? * '''Answer: Ben Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Ben is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'